A United Front
by rhiwe
Summary: My take on what could happen with Sam, Elizabeth, and Diego. Please R/R. LAST CHAPTER ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was nervous as she rode the elevator up to Sam's penthouse. She knew Jason told her not to say anything, but she couldn't help it. If she was the one who hit Sam, Sam had a right to know. Elizabeth may not have liked her, but she knew what it was like to be hit by a car.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself, and knocked on Sam's door. She heard a muffled scream and then it sounded like a loud scuffling going on inside the apartment.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Just then the door flew open and Liz was yanked inside. Startled, she looked up into the face of…Diego Alcazar?

Sam lay on the couch, struggling to catch her breath. Diego had been strangling her when Liz had knocked on the door. Liz was thrown down next to her, and was practically shaking in surprise and terror.

"Well look what we have here," Diego drawled. "Here I was thinking I would have to come after you later, but you're making it easy for me. This way, I can punish Morgan" he practically spitted out the name, "doubly. Won't this be fun?" He smiled eerily and sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "Now, how should I start?"

Sam gasped for breath and said, "Killing me won't punish Jason. He and I are no longer together, and he hates me Diego. Leave Elizabeth out of this. She has children to care for, and hasn't done anything to make you hate her like I have. Please, let her go."

Liz was slightly shocked at Sam sticking up for her, and reached over and clasped her hand. Diego shook his head and laughed evilly.

"You think you can fool me Sam? I know all about Morgan and Elizabeth here. You think me killing her wouldn't do any good? It would hurt him more than killing you would, that's for sure." He smiled at the tear that slid out of Sam's eyes at that comment. "Ahh but you know that quite well don't you? You know, killing Elizabeth would probably hurt your precious boyfriend-cop Lucky more too. You're nothing Sam, and you deserve to die." Sam was shaking with silent tears. She knew he was probably right. And as shocking as it may seem, she cared more about Lucky's thoughts than Jason's. Knowing that she might never be able to reunite with him, she silently cried even harder._  
_

Elizabeth could hardly believe her eyes. Sam, always the strong one, was weak and defenseless at Diego's comments. She felt her heart ache for Sam.

"Diego, STOP! Please, let us go. We won't say or do anything. Please. Just let this go." Elizabeth pleaded with him, knowing that it probably wouldn't make a difference. This guy was crazy.

He smiled at her, and waved some rope in front of their faces. "Oh no, I won't stop. But I can't continue this here. It's a little too risky for my liking. I'm going to kill both of you, but I'm going to do it on my terms, and the way I want to…slowly and painfully." 

He reached out and roughly grabbed Sam's hands. He tied hers together, and repeated with Liz's. Grabbing them both, he forced them onto their feet, and out the door of Sam's apartment.

Sneaking down back stairways, he made it out to his car that was hidden without any interference. The women were silent, each wondering how they could get out of this, and if the men they loved would be able to rescue them.

What they didn't know was that inside Sam's apartment, Sam's phone was ringing, with LUCKY flashing on the screen. In Liz's bag on the floor of Sam's living room, her phone vibrated with JASON flashing across the screen. And so it began.

All they could do was hope and pray that they could get out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls were being roughly thrown into the back of Diego's car, Jason and Lucky were walking on the docks. Both were distracted by the apparent disappearance of the women they loved.

Lucky didn't notice Jason until he was practically right next to him. "Jason."

"Lucky."

Lucky shifted uncomfortably, and Jason did that same, except his was almost imperceptible. Lucky sighed and said, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Sam would you? I know you used to have guards on her, but I'm sure you don't anymore…"

"Actually, I do have one guy around her most of the time. People still may associate her with me, and that's not fair to her. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I can't get a hold of her. She was released today, and insisted on being by herself. I know Logan is most likely the killer, but just in case, I want to make sure she's okay."

Jason thought to himself that he was pretty much thinking the same thing about Elizabeth. He just didn't think it was a huge coincidence that both women were not answering.

"I…uh. Well, I was actually trying to call Elizabeth. And she's not answering either." Jason eyed Lucky warily, waiting for him to explode over the fact that he was talking to Liz.

"That seems odd to me. Maybe they're together; Liz may have had to check on Sam for the hospital. Should we go to Sam's apartment?"

Jason ran a hand over his face. He sighed and said, "Yeah, I'll make some calls to their guards too."

Sam and Liz were too afraid to speak inside Diego's car. He drove recklessly out of town. They no longer were sure of where they were. Sam suddenly went limp.

"Sam! Please wake up! SAM!" Elizabeth screamed.

Diego looked in the mirror and abruptly pulled over to the shoulder. Getting out of his car, he opened the door to the backseat. As soon as he did, Sam kicked him square in the chest with both feet. He was shocked and it hurt; he fell to the ground. Sam scrambled out of the car as Liz followed close behind. Both women had been working on the ropes around their wrists. They were loose enough for them to get out of. However, Diego had gotten back to his feet. Running towards the women, he knocked both of them to the ground. If Sam hadn't been injured, she may have been able to fight him off. But as Liz got up, she saw Diego leaning over Sam with his hands wrapped around her neck. Grabbing a branch on the side of the road, Liz swung. Diego fell back to the ground. He was bleeding from the head, and unconscious.

Liz bent down. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Lucky and Jason ran out of the elevator. After searching Sam's apartment, they had found both women's things, namely their cell phones. Jason's guards were waiting downstairs; they had seen neither Sam nor Elizabeth leave. Neither of them refused to believe the girls were simply out together. No, something had happened.

They were bound and determined to find out what.

Liz ran to the car, while Sam limped as fast as she could behind her. They got in, and Liz said, "The keys! They're gone. He must have them." She started to get out, and Sam said, "No!"

"What do you mean, no? We have to get out of here!"

"You can't risk going out there again Liz. If something happens to you, your sons will be motherless. I can't let that happen. Move the seat back, let me see if I can hotwire it."

After swearing softly a few times and finagling the many wires under the steering wheel, Liz heard the engine roar to life. She breathed a sigh of relief. Both women straightened, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason swore under his breath. _How did this happen?_ He had no idea where either of the women were, and it scared him. He might have suspected Sam of foul play had she not been injured, plus…she actually seemed to be letting go of her vendetta lately.

Lucky turned around, frustration visible on his face. "I talked to Nikolas. He hasn't seen either of them since they both left the hospital today. I…Damn Jason, you don't think this could be the real Text Message Killer do you? I mean, there's a possibility it's Logan Hayes, but he's sitting in a hospital bed right now. And we were wrong before. Something is up wrong."

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to figure out where they are, and soon. I know it's what you'll want to do, but I don't think we should involve the police Lucky."

Lucky sighed. He knew that was coming. "Yeah. Okay. I'll give you some time to figure it out, but if you don't soon, I'm calling it in to the station."

"Okay. Well then, let's go back up to the apartment, and see if we missed anything."

"Good idea." Both men headed back up the stairs, determined to find the women they loved, somehow, someway.

Elizabeth and Sam stopped screaming. Standing in the middle of the road, Diego hardly looked as if the head wound fazed him.

Liz sat behind the steering wheel. Looking over at Sam, she said, "I…I don't know what to do Sam. We don't even know where we are."

Sam groaned in frustration. "I don't know either. You know, it would be self-defense if we ran him over probably…I think anyway."

"I can't do that. Not intentionally. No. Let's go around him."

"Fine, but once you do, you better floor this thing and get the hell away from here. I'm sure if we keep going we can find our way back to Port Charles."

Liz gunned the car and narrowly avoided Diego. Flying down the road, she slowed as it started to get hilly and curvy. "Sam…Are you sure you're okay? You're still recovering from your accident. Do you want to stop and have me take a look at you really quick?"

"No. But thanks. I'm okay, much better knowing that I'm away from that psychopath. He's the real Text Message Killer Elizabeth. I…God, I don't know how this happened."

Liz noticed Sam had a look of pure terror on her face before she composed herself and turned into an almost-female version of Jason. She almost smiled at the thought, but caught herself before she did, or said anything to Sam.

"Look. There are lights up there. I think it's a rest area or something."

"Yeah, hopefully we can head back into town then. And get to a phone."

They pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the gas station. They went inside. As Elizabeth walked to the bathroom to clean herself up, Sam walked up to the counter and asked to use the phone, which the gas station employee grudgingly agreed to.

Lucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Not recognizing the number, he answered, "Spencer."

"Lucky! Oh my God, its good to hear your voice."

"Sam? Where are you? Are you okay?" As he said this, Jason turned around swiftly. He walked over by Lucky, and waited for the answers. "Is Elizabeth with you? What happened?" Lucky tried to get answers from Sam, but he could hear she was crying softly.

"I'm okay. Yeah, Elizabeth is with me. We were captured by the real Text Message Killer, Diego Alcazar."

"Diego Alcazar?" Jason stiffened when he heard this.

"Yeah. Apparently he's not dead. We fought him off and left him along the road somewhere, and we have his car. We're at a gas station in Plain View."

"You're not too far away then. Do you think you guys can make it back here okay, or do you want us to come get you?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, Jason is with me."

"Oh. No, we'll drive back. We don't want to risk Diego getting us again, and he might be able to make his way here eventually."

"Okay. Be careful."

"We will."

Elizabeth came over and helped Sam into the bathroom to clean up a little. Hurrying out the door, they got in the car and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

About 25 minutes later, they pulled to a stop outside Sam's apartment building. Getting out of the car, they quickly walked, or in Sam's case, limped, into the lobby. Lucky and Jason ran over to meet them.

Pulling Sam into his arms, Lucky felt relief like he had never felt before. "Thank God you're okay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sam pulled back slightly, not wanting to lose the warmth of their embrace. It had been too long since she had felt comforted like that. "Not really. Just the aches from the car accident. Diego roughed me up a little, but thanks to Elizabeth I was able to fight him off."

Both Sam and Lucky turned around. Noticing that Elizabeth and Jason looked as if they desperately wanted to hold each other as they were, Sam sighed. "You know, I meant what I said. I'm moving on from all this. Elizabeth, Jason, if you love each other, then show it. Don't let fear hold you back."

Elizabeth was shocked. She knew Sam wanted to move on, but she never expected this. But who was she to question? Moving into Jason's arms, she finally felt safe. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the fear and relief mingling in his eyes. He said softly, "I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

Elizabeth felt the tears come to her eyes. "I love you too Jason. But we need to figure out what happens now."

Lucky cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but right now we need to figure out what to do about Diego. He will come back after you girls if we don't take care of him first. Jason? Any ideas?"

"We're going to have to go back to where the girls saw him last at, hopefully he's still there, but if not, we'll have to track him down by any means necessary. You going to be able to handle that without notifying the police yet?"

"I can handle it. I want this madman dead. By any means necessary."

Sam and Elizabeth said unanimously, "I'm coming with you."

Lucky turned around swiftly to face Sam. "You can't. You're hurt. And you need to go back to the hospital to get checked out. Elizabeth, you don't need to be going either. It's not safe for either of you."

But his arguments fell on deaf ears. Jason sighed as the two women finally agreed with each other on one thing, and started in on Lucky.

"Enough. Obviously there is no way to change your minds. Sam, you are still recovering. But I know you can handle yourself, and I'll make sure you have a gun. Elizabeth, you are in charge of watching what is going on. If things get too bad, you make sure to get yourself and Sam out of there. No matter what you think you can do to help, I mean it, if there's any danger to either of you, leave as quickly as possible."

That being said, he walked over out of earshot to make a few calls. While he did this, Lucky walked Sam over to a couch and sat her down. Elizabeth sank gratefully into a chair across from them. She saw the love they each had for each other in their eyes. She may not have liked what Sam had done before, but she had a feeling she was beginning to forgive her.

"Sam, I want to say…thank you. I mean, if you hadn't kicked Diego like that, we both would still be stuck with him God-knows-where. You…you saved my life."

"You returned the favor Liz. There's nothing to thank me for. It's the least I could do after everything I have done to you before."

Elizabeth sighed. "Sam, you're right. It's time to let it go. And I do have something else to thank you for. Thanks for pushing Jason and I together like that. I know you might not like it, but I can't help that I love him."

Before she could finish, Sam interrupted. "Then let him be a family with you. It's something he's always wanted. He can keep you safe; he's pushing you away the same way he did me when I got shot. Look where that got us? You have to fight for him."

Lucky joined in, "I may not like him or what he does, but if you love him, then be with him. All I ask is that I am allowed to see the boys. I will always love them, no matter what. But please, don't let Sam or I stand in the way. As far as I'm concerned, we're happy with our own life…one that we are working on sharing together."

Liz looked up at the two of them with tears shining in her pretty blue eyes. "Thank you," was all she could whisper. But they were too caught up in each other to notice.

"Lucky, are you sure that's what you want? Don't do this out of guilt."

"Sam, it's not guilt. I love you. I don't approve of things you've done, but it's time to move on from that. I want to be with you."

"I love you too."

Just then, Jason walked back over. "Okay, there's a car waiting for us outside. Let's go."

The four of them, a group previously pitted against one another, were united. United to end this psychotic Text Message Killer once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason drove quickly through the city and out into the area where Diego had taken Liz and Sam. Lucky sat next to him, watching out for anything that looked suspicious. Elizabeth and Sam sat in the back seat, nervously waiting to see what they would find. Sam held a gun in her lap, and Elizabeth eyed it warily.

"You going to be okay?" Lucky turned around and asked the two ladies.

"I'm fine. I can handle a gun. Believe me, I won't be afraid to shoot the bastard; I did it before. I only wish I would've done the job right." Sam felt the guilt eating away at her. If she had truly killed Diego before, she wouldn't be going through this now, nobody would.

"Sam you can't beat yourself up over this." Jason met her eyes in the rearview mirror. "You know he's only here trying to avenge his father's death, which would be my fault."

"It's nobody's fault!" Elizabeth exploded. "He's INSANE! He didn't do this because of what people have done to him, that's his excuse! If everyone went around killing people because of the stuff they did to them, people would be killing each other all the time. Let's just find this bastard and end it once and for all!"

The entire car was silent. No one had expected Elizabeth to say that, especially the way she did.

"Umm. Well I guess she has a point there…" Lucky stated to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"LOOK! There's someone on the side of the road."

Jason screeched to a halt and he and Lucky jumped out of the car. Elizabeth and Sam got out and slid into the front seats. Jason and Lucky drew their guns and slowly approached the body. Turning it over, Jason reached down to check for a pulse. He stood up, and he and Lucky turned around and walked back to the car. Getting into the backseat, the girls could feel the frustration coming off them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's not him. He must have got this guy out of his car somehow and stole it. We're going to have to follow the trail. The only way he would go is out farther I would guess."

"Is…is the guy okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's dead."

She made a small sound of sympathy, and then said, "Well, then I guess we keep going. Want me to keep driving?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "It will be easy for Lucky and I to watch this way. Just don't go too fast."

Driving off, they proceeded down the road. The road was eerily empty except for their car. Suddenly, they noticed a car come roaring up behind them.

"Jason! What should I do?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to panic.

"Shit. Pull over to the side of the road."

As she did this, they noticed to car fly past them. But not too fast that they couldn't get a look inside at the driver. Sam and Liz gasped in surprise, while Lucky and Jason's mouths practically fell open in shock.

"Y…you mean, he's not working alone?" Sam asked.

"Apparently not." Jason said. He couldn't believe it.

"I guess all we can do is follow them then." Lucky said.

_A/N: Any ideas on who it could be? Take a guess!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I know I said this story wasn't going to be long, but I am really enjoying writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it too!_

Everyone was completely silent as they followed the other vehicle. Nobody could quite figure out how the two people had come to work together, but all were bound and determined to stop them.

Suddenly, the car ahead of them veered sharply off to the right. Elizabeth slowed down, and Jason said, "Don't follow them yet. Keep going straight, we don't want them to know what is happening." Elizabeth kept going down the road, and stopped about a mile away. She pulled the car off to the side and shut it off. Still, nobody said much, trying to decide what they would do.

"I…I can't believe they're the people that killed Emily," Lucky said.

Elizabeth met his eyes; they were both thinking the same thing. Emily had been the one most determined to keep their "Four Musketeers" friendship going strong.

Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. She knew how hard it was for him. It was equally hard for Jason, but he was better at hiding his emotions.

Jason cleared his throat. "We're going to have to approach on foot. We'll have to be very cautious. I doubt they have guards since they're so far out here, and the less people that knew they were working together, the better off they would be. But still. I don't know if it's a good idea for you girls to go."

Sam shook her head, "You know better than that Jason. I am bound and determined to see this through, and I refuse to sit on the sidelines. I took some medicine at my apartment, I'm still stiff, but I'm not too sore to fight. These bastards are going down."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "They tried to kill both Sam and I, and they succeeded with my best friend. I am not staying here."

Lucky and Jason met each other's eyes in silent agreement that they would protect both women no matter what.

The foursome got out of the car, quickly and stealthily making their way to the almost-hidden road the vehicle had turned down.

Jason led the way, while Sam and Liz walked side by side, and Lucky brought up the rear, making sure that nobody could come from behind and grab one of the girls. He would gladly sacrifice himself first, as would Jason.

Sam whispered to Elizabeth, "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm slightly surprised you wanted to come along and do this."

"I know. Everyone has this perception of me, that I am this perfect, quiet, woman. But I can be tough too. I learned the hard way that sometimes nobody is there for you, and you have to do it on your own."

"But you're not alone now. You have Jason, and Lucky, and…you have me. If we all work together we can bring these assholes down. I refuse to give up."

"Me too."

Jason stopped suddenly and Sam saw him slowly pull his gun out and did the same with hers. Elizabeth had one of her own, and was holding it, slightly shaky, as she did not have as much experience as the other three. Lucky had had his out already, just in case.

Jason turned and directed Sam to move to his left. She did so, ready to shoot at any time. The two of them walked forward as Lucky and Elizabeth followed behind. They were approaching a small cabin hidden deep in the trees. There was a light shining from one of the windows, and Elizabeth noticed people walking inside, but couldn't tell who they were.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her as a hand came over her mouth, with a cloth covering it. She saw Jason and Lucky go down as they were knocked unconscious, and Sam was grabbed the same was Elizabeth was. The two brave women met eyes before both lost conscious as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth slowly saw the room come into focus. She tried to move but realized she was tied up. She looked around the room, noticing all four of their guns on the table, along with extra rope, _Must be in case one of us finds some way out, _she thought. She saw Sam tied to a chair with Lucky tied to another one behind her. _Where is Jason? _But she heard movement behind her and realized he was tied to a chair behind her.

Elizabeth looked across and saw Sam regaining consciousness as well. Sam briefly struggled before Elizabeth whispered, "We're stuck. We're all tied to these chairs, nobody is coming to our rescuer this time."

Sam looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes. "Then I guess we'll just have to save ourselves."

They tried to get loose from their bonds, but the ropes were tied too tight. Slowly, Lucky and Jason woke up as well. Both men were worried because they couldn't see what was going on; all they had to look at were the walls.

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching. Sam felt the nerves flying inside her. Elizabeth looked as terrified as Sam felt. The door to the room flew open and Diego limped inside.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? It's funny; I bet you thought you were going to be the ones who killed ME? Too bad I get to have the pleasure of killing ALL OF YOU!"

Sam said, "You BASTARD. Killing us isn't going to fix your problems. You think people won't figure out who the killer is? We did. And others know as well."

"Shut up! You keep running your mouth, and I'll kill you first."

"You will do no such thing." Everyone stiffened at the sound of that voice. So this was Diego's partner in crime. The person stalked into the room, and said, gleefully, "Ah it is nice to have you all here for a visit. Now let's get down to business, shall we? GUARDS! Move these men so all four of them are facing me. I want to see the terror in their eyes once they realize what is happening."

Four men came in and moved Jason and Lucky so they formed a semi-circle with Sam and Elizabeth. The foursome looked at the person standing before them, smiling coldly, with evil apparent in their eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked. "Please, let us go."

"Not going to happen. Sorry my dear."

Helena Cassadine stood before them. She looked at all of them, her face growing more and more evil as she did so.

"I assume you are all wondering why you are here. Let me explain. But first, I will tell you how I came to be partnered with Mr. Alcazar. You see, I am well aware of the power struggles within Port Charles. I had made contact with Lorenzo before Mr. Morgan here eliminated him. However, I discovered the fact that Diego was alive, and he and I worked out an agreement to bring Port Charles to its knees."

Sam looked at the woman, who she knew was her step-grandmother. "You are just as sadistic as they tell me you are."

"Ah yes, the bastard daughter of Natasha. Samantha is it? How nice to meet you."

"Yeah, well I can't say the same. What, you couldn't wait to meet me in a normal way?"

Lucky said, disgusted, "This is her normal way."

"Oh Lucky," said Helena. "Don't you ever let go of a grudge?"

"What the hell do you have us here for?" Jason burst in; he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" Helena cackled. "Oh well, I will tell you why. It's quite simple. REVENGE."

"What have I ever done to you?" Elizabeth burst in, on the verge of tears.

"Actually, you ended up here of your own volition; you happened to show up at Samantha's door and got in Diego's way. It's your fault you are here, you were never meant to be a part of this plan. Although it is convenient that you are Jason's current flavor of the month."

"Don't call her that!" Jason spat.

"I will call her what I wish! For maybe the first time in your career as a professional criminal, you are not in charge. So, be QUIET!"

All four of them were stunned into silence.

"Okay, so because you hate my mother, I am here?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Well, yes, in a way. However, that was only a benefit, Diego planned on getting rid of you anyway, since you are the one who almost fatally shot him."

"So why am I here?" Lucky interjected.

"Ahh well, you think you would know by now. I hate your father. You are also a part of Samantha's life; therefore, you deserve to die. Simple as that."

She turned and stood before Jason. "And you. You, Jason Morgan, deserve to die more than anyone. You killed Diego's father, and my business partner. That was a mistake. Second, you are-oh ho- make that, _were_ Emily's brother, and she was never worthy of my Nikolas."

Jason looked at Helena with a death glare, one that many of his enemies had cowered before. But Helena was not daunted. She simply smiled at him. "You do not scare me Jason. Save your looks of hatred for Samantha over there. I do believe you hate her now? The one you used to love so deeply? And now, now, you love Elizabeth more than anything. Well, I will tell you, I will make you watch both of them die. You decide, who shall it be first?"

Jason momentarily let a look of desperate fear cross his face as he tried to find a way out of this. But Lucky spoke up first.

"You can't do this Helena!"


	8. Chapter 8

Helena turned and made Lucky the focus of her cold glare. "Why would that be?"

"Because…because this will devastate Nikolas! Have you not noticed the fragile state he's in?"

"I am very aware of how sick my grandson is! But he will recover. And he will learn to appreciate what this family stands for, which does not involve you or your father!"

Sam burst in, "I am a part of this family too!"

Helena looked at her. "Ah…so now you claim this family as your own? Well then, what do you want to do? Join me? Or pretend to be so good-hearted like your mother?"

Sam glared back. "Fine. If it means my survival, I will choose your side." She looked around at the other 3 hostages, with an apologetic look on her face. Liz looked completely shocked, Lucky looked angry, and Jason only looked suspicious.

Sam smiled as the men released her. Helena sent the guards from the room, and only Helena, Diego, Sam, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Jason remained.

"Now," Helena said, "the fun begins. So Sam, who deserves to die first?"

Sam looked at Helena. "Please, let me have the pleasure of killing Jason first."

Helena cackled again. "Ah well, maybe you did inherit the Cassadine vindictive streak. Still angry that he chose the nurse over you huh?"

"No, not angry. Just sick of him playing hero all the time."

"Okay then." Diego stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I can't wait to eliminate you like you did my father, Morgan. You are a worthless criminal."

"So are you!" Liz burst in, she couldn't take the thought of watching someone die, especially the man she loved.

"Oh shut up!" Sam went and stood by Elizabeth. Bending down, she let an evil smile cross her face. She whispered into Elizabeth's ear, "I want you to look terrified at what I am telling you. I am going to get us all out of this, and I know Jason is the only one who can stall long enough for me to figure out something."

Elizabeth sunk back with a whimper. She played along with Sam and looked at her, tears filling her eyes. "I hate you. You destroy everything you touch."

Helena laughed and Sam joined in with her. Going to stand beside her step-grandmother, she said, "Oh if you only knew what I said to her. She's terrified now."

Helena pondered at the realization that this half Cassadine sneak was a lot like her. It made her feel worried on one hand, but on the other, she was proud to see Natasha hadn't weakened the strain too much.

Jason was glaring up at Diego. Diego was wasting time, taunting him.

Lucky had been working at loosening his bonds for about 5 minutes now. He felt a rush of adrenaline when he felt the ropes loosen enough to get one hand loose. He didn't show the relief he felt on his face, but waited, because he too had realized Sam was up to something, and she wasn't going to help Helena in the long run.

"Sam, go stand by Lucky, make sure he watches as the man that should be his mortal enemy dies. I want him to understand how we Cassadine's work. His father did a long time ago, and now it is his turn."

Sam walked over, and stood behind Lucky. She noticed his free hand, but didn't say anything. Acting similar to the way she did with Liz, she bent and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Lucky. Your hands are almost all the way untied, keep going, but let Helena think I am torturing you with cruel words right now. I can't believe she's falling for this act, but I promise, when you get loose, we can fight them off together. They left all the guns on the table, just waiting for us to get back to them."

Lucky looked up at Sam, love shining in his eyes, with cruel, bitter words coming out of his mouth. "I thought you could get past him with me Sam! You really are no better than Helena. You're a disgrace."

Sam felt him touch her legs as he finished getting loose from his bonds. Glancing over at Helena, she noticed Helena was completely distracted by Diego and Jason's battle of words going on right now. What Helena didn't notice was that Jason had gotten loose much the same as Lucky had. Walking slowly over to the guns, Sam grabbed them all, and tossed one quickly over to Lucky while aiming hers at Helena when she whirled around, furious.

"Like I would ever join forces with you, you evil bitch."

Helena screamed out, "GUARDS!" But it was too late. Lucky shot Diego, giving Jason the out he needed to be able to get up and grab the gun Sam tossed to him. Lucky ran over and quickly untied Liz, and she grabbed a gun as well. All three faced the door as Sam held her dun steadily aimed at Helena.

Four guards came rushing in, and were quickly taken down by Lucky and Jason. Elizabeth held her gun steady, but she refused to pull the trigger unless it was absolutely necessary.

Sam stood firmly in front of Helena. "How does it feel? That loss of control that you love so dearly? It's terrifying isn't it?"

Helena showed no fear in her face, although her hands shook slightly. She moved quickly, catching all of them off guard, and produced a gun of her own from the table. She aimed at Sam, and was going to pull the trigger, when she suddenly stopped, and fell forward, a gunshot wound bleeding profusely in her back…and going straight into her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stared at the trio across from her. All had their guns raised, but one of them was dropped quickly to the floor, as it had fired the fatal bullet to Helena's back.

"Thank you." Sam said this softly, unsure of what else to say.

"You're welcome. That bitch deserved it anyway," Elizabeth answered, her hands still shaking. She walked into Jason's embrace as he pulled her tight. Sam walked quickly over to Lucky, and he kissed her softly.

"I love you Sam. You are so brave, I can't believe you did that." He hugged her tightly, as she sank into his embrace.

"Now, we need to get out of here." Jason said, slipping into Enforcer mode.

"You're right. What do we do with Helena's body?" Sam asked.

"We'll call the police and have them take care of everything." Lucky answered, and surprisingly, Jason agreed.

An hour later, all four of them were making their way back into town. Jason and Liz sat in the front seat and Lucky and Sam sat in the back. Both couples were consumed with their thoughts on the night, and what would happen next.

Jason stopped outside Sam's building, and Sam and Lucky got out. Turning back to the car, Sam said, "Thanks. Both of you. Elizabeth, you saved my life. Thank you. But I have to ask, why were you here in the first place?"

Elizabeth sighed, she knew this was coming. Before she could answer though, Lucky interrupted.

"She thinks she is the one who hit you in the hit and run. But it wasn't her."

Both Jason and Liz were surprised that Lucky knew this.

"H-How do you know that Lucky?" Liz asked, relief flooding her body.

"Because, the police found out today who it was that hit Sam. It was Monica."

Jason looked startled at the idea. But he knew Monica was having a hard time dealing with Emily's death, and, if Tracy were to be believed, had been hitting the bottle rather hard.

"I'm so glad it wasn't me! I must have hit Diego then."

"Good, then you helped in more ways than one," Sam replied. She started to walk back into her building, but stopped, and turned around. "Jason, I won't press charges. But get her some help please."

Jason couldn't help but feel surprised that Sam would let it go. But she was obviously serious when she said she wanted to make a new start. "Thanks Sam. I'll take care of it."

She nodded, and grabbed Lucky's hand as they walked back into the building. Slowly making their way to the elevator, they were silent until they reached Sam's apartment. Lucky picked Sam up, and carried her in.

"You don't have to do this."

"You're exhausted Sam. You're still recovering from the car accident and fighting with Diego. Now, let's get you into the shower and into bed."

Sam sighed, relaxing in his arms, and laying her head on his shoulder. She smiled impishly and said, "Only if you join me."

Lucky chuckled, "That can be arranged." Finally feeling completely safe and relaxed, they showered together and made it to the bed, where they made love and slept in each other's arms all night.

Jason and Elizabeth were doing much of the same thing across town at his penthouse. Elizabeth had called Audrey right away to check on the boys, and both were sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb them, she decided to take Jason up on his offer and stay with him that night.

They also showered together and made love. This time, it felt different, because they knew that they were going to out their love to the whole world; but they didn't care. They slept peacefully all night, and woke up to the sound of Jason's phone ringing.

"Morgan." He answered, while Elizabeth marveled at his ability to wake from a dead sleep and not sound groggy whatsoever. His face hardened into the Stone Cold face as Spinelli would call it, and Elizabeth felt her heart fall.

"What is it?"

"That was Lucky. The PCPD just called him and told him everything was taken care of at Helena's cabin, but there was one problem."

"What?"

"Helena's body wasn't found."

_THE END!_

_A/N: Not sure if I'll write a sequel, I just wanted to end with another possible cliffhanger! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
